Teman 12 Tahun Lalu (Remember Me?)
by Hwang0203
Summary: Yixing ngeri banget sama cowok yang tiba-tiba aja nyapa dia sok akrab; mana Tim Hore gak bantuin dia, kampret./"-Abang Icing, tuh cowok liatin elu."/"Kim Joonmyeon; temen lo dari 12 taun yang lalu."/"Tunggu... apa elo dulu yang suka nyuri kedondong punya Guru Yoon?"/ [SULAY!BoysLove][warn!Bahasa-non-baku]


Lima hari Yixing sering masuk kelas kesenian karena latihan terus buat lomba nyanyi minggu depan. Setiap kali bel sekolah bunyi, Guru Yoon pasti nyuruh dia keluar kelas paling belakangan lalu belok ke tikungan kanan; disana ada pintu kelas kesenian yang dipasang banyak banget kertas lipat bentuk hewan atau bunga.

"Guru Yoon!" sapa Yixing saat tubuhnya baru masuk ke ruang kesenian. Guru Yoon udah dateng lebih awal; makanya Yixing denger ada suara piano tadi.

"Halo, Yixing!" sapa riang Guru Yoon melihat anak didiknya yang kelihatan selalu aktif –dan Guru Yoon nggak tega nyebut Yixing anak _hyperaktif_ gegara tingkahnya yang usil tapi pinter.

Pintu kesenian terbuka dan Yixing kepo pingin tahu. Salah satu temen sekelasnya tapi nggak begitu akrab. Si pendek berambut jamur dengan wajah yang takut-takut.

"Guru Yoon..." lirih bocah berambut jamur itu saat Yixing menatap penuh curiga ke arahnya.

Guru Yoon paham apa yang terjadi; Yixing itu terkenal bandel dan usilnya, makanya murid yang sekalem dan setenang Joonmyeon (bocah berambut jamur tadi, maksudku) ini pasti takut deket-deket temennya yang preman cilik -sebutan Guru Yoon untuk Yixing.

"Nah, Yixing, Joonmyeon juga ikut lomba nyanyi karena persyaratannya harus ada dua orang yang ikut serta. Suara Yixing dan Joonmyeon sama-sama bagus, makanya Ibu ajak ikut lomba."

Joonmyeon sembunyi di belakang rok panjang Guru Yoon sedangkan Yixing masih masang tampang watados -blank face.

"Nah, Joonmyeon- _ah_ , kasih salah ke Yixing. Dan Yixing kasih salam ke Joonmyeon."

Bocah rambut jamur itu mengangguk singkat sambil memegang erat-erat rok panjang gurunya. "Halo, aku Kim Joonmyeon yang baru pindah. Aku ikut serta lomba menyanyi, harap memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Yixing senyumnya lebar banget pas Joonmyeon udah selesai ngasih salam yang formal banget. "Halo, Joonmyeon-ah! Aku Zhang Yixing -calon superhero masa depan. Asal kau bukan monster musuh superhero, aku juga bakal memperlakukanmu dengan sangaattt baik!" dan setelahnya bocah bandel itu tersenyum lebar; memamerkan giginya yang ompong.

* * *

" _ **Teman 12 Tahun Lalu**_ _(Remember Me?)_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho **EXO** | Zhang Yixing/Lay **EXO**

Length: Oneshot | Rated: K+

#Disclaimer: Mas Ningrat sama Mbak Layla bukan asli punya saya, Cuma pinjam nama. Story, ide dan plot belong to me under my pen-name _**©Hwang0203**_. _Fyi, based on my true story_.

.

 _Untuk kawan lama, semoga elu nggak baca meskipun gue baru tau lo suka baca fanfic :v_

* * *

Yixing ngdumel dalam hatinya yang paling tulus. Keterlaluan namanya kalo ninggalin dia sendirian bareng Tim Hore. Apalagi duo wajah awet muda itu berdalih alasan pergi ke klub sepak bola karena perintah pelatih; mentang-mentang yang satu kapten yang satunya lagi co-captain.

"AKH! Ente harusnya tikung kanan kecepatan 40km, Cabe!"

"Namanya juga lagi bingung. Salah elu sih, Cahyo, jadinya gue kalah kan!"

"Etdah kok larinya malah marah ke gue, Bek? Muka kotak di sebelah lo juga tinggal semprot aja!"

Duh Mamah, Cicing nggak kuat kumpul sama Tim Hore sendirian.

"Berisik! Bisa nggak diem barang semenit aja! Ini lagi si Hello Kitty sama Bakpo pake acara dadakan pula, elah!"

Tim Hore yang terdiri dari Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol itu diam tidak berkutik. Pasalnya, sekali Yixing marahain mereka, berarti emang mereka butuh dilakban mulutnya.

"Ente yang temennya aja dicuekin kalo klub," celoteh Jongdae yang udah banting tablet-nya ke meja. "Ane yang pacarnya Minseok dicuekin mulu apa nggak mengundang baper?"

Dan duo ChanBaek udah mulai ngomporin yang aneh-aneh ke temen sejawat mereka. Fyi aja, si Bakpo yang Yixing sebut itu namanya Minseok dan si Bakpo ini pacar si Muka Kotak alias Jongdae dari Tim Hore.

"Koh Lulu mungkin langsung ngacir sama Sehun kesayangannya," omel Baekhyun. Hello Kitty yang Yixing sebut juga tadi nama aslinya Luhan seperti yang dilansir Baekhyun. Soal Sehun yang sempet dimention namanya, sstt... adik kelas kecengan Luhan. Nggak tau kenapa selera Luhan suka daun muda.

Janjiannya nih, Yixing sama Trio Tim Hore ditraktir makan Luhan karena udah janji kalo tim sepak bolanya menang, dia (sebagai kapten) bakal traktir Tim Hore, Yixing dan Minseok buat makan di Restoran Jepang yang baru buka dekat sekolah. Taunya pas udah pesen, Luhan sama Minseok keburu dipanggil Pelatih buat urusan tim. Untung Luhan bayar duluan sebelum makan, jadi mereka nggak terlalu khawatir sama dompet –soalnya yang dipesen Luhan itu buuaannyak, kali aja dompet berempat nggak cukup nutupin biayanya.

Banyak sih banyak, cukup muat di perut empat orang. Yang nggak biasa dan bikin Yixing khawatir itu...

"Akh! Chanyeol, jangan makan cumi-nya! Itu jatah gue!" - Baekhyun.

"Ambil aja yang lain, Baek." - Chanyeol.

"Oh, mulai kurang ajar sama pacar ya? Lo sama gue masih tuaan gue." - Baekhyun

"Idih, umur tua aja bangga." - Jongdae

"APA LO KATA?!" - Baekhyun

Dan kericuhan yang disebabkan Tim Hore ini mengundang rasa kesal dari pengunjung lain yang terganggu.

Yixing mau ambil _sushi_ cumi, diembat duluan sama Chanyeol. Pindah ke piring _sashimi_ , udah disambar Jongdae duluan. Mau makan –yang Yixing nggak tahu apa namanya– udah masuk ke perut Baekhyun lebih dulu.

Sabar, Xing...

"Eh, Mas Yixing..."

"Mas-mas, seenak lo panggil gue Mas. Emang gue dagang es keliling?"

Baekhyun nelen makannya dulu, "Maksud gue, Kak Yixing. Lihat deh meja arah jam tujuh di belakang."

Yixing awalnya nggak mau, tapi dipaksa dia noleh aja.

Ada dua meja deketan; satu dihuni cowok kira-kira masih sebaya mereka, satu lagi dihuni pasangan orangtua. Mungkin yang dimaksud Baekhyun cowok yang duduk sendirian itu kali ya.

Manik mereka ketemu, tapi cowok itu malah ngasih senyum ke Yixing seolah mereka pernah ketemu. buru-buru dia balik arah, ngeri tau. Siapa tahu tuh cowok psiko yang nyari mangsa. _Hiiy!_

Tapi... Psiko kok ganteng ya?

"Abang Icing, tuh cowok liatin abang terus."

Yixing gondok banget sama Baekhyun. Kebiasaan dia buat manggil yang lebih tua itu beda-beda. Kadang manggil Mas, kadang abang, kadang juga Koh(khusus Luhan kayaknya).

"Tau darimana Baek? _Su'udzon_ itu gak baik."

"Ihh, lagian juga kan posisinya persis sama gue. Jadi ketauan banget." gemes Baekhyun yang ngebuat Chanyeol malah cubitin pipi pacarnya. ("Terus aja mesranya, mentang-mentang Ane ditinggal pacar." - Jongdae)

Yixing coba ngelirik lagi cowok yang tadi, udah nggak liatin dia kok. Tuh cowok udah lanjut makan. Matanya memincing tajam buat mastiin penglihatannya.

Dia kayak ngerasa familiar, tapi juga ngerasa asing.

Pernah tau, tapi nggak inget. Dia ngerasa deket, tapi bukannya baru kali ini ya mereka tahu?

Dan Yixing nggak pernah ngerasa sebingung ini buat tahu orang asing yang –seenggaknya– mungkin aja pernah liat.

* * *

 _Jam makan siang, tapi Yixing nggak bawa bekal. Ngiri aja liat temen yang lain bawa bekal makan bareng sama-sama. Jadinya buat nahan lapar, dia cuma bisa minum susu kotak sama buah pisang yang emang udah disedian pihak sekolah._

 _Daripada di kelas bikin dia ngiler, mending Yixing keluar kelas. Bagi anak kecil seumur upil kayak Yixing taunya ya lari ke taman tempat permainan._

 _Yang tadinya wajahnya memuram penuh kengenesan, langsung jadi senyuman sejuta watt pas tahu ada Joonmyeon duduk di ayunan sambil mangku bekalnya. Kayak nggak nafsu gitu._

 _"Hai, Joonma!" sapa Yixing. Joonmyeon udah mendelik kaget tiba-tiba Yixing muncul duduk ayunan di sebelahnya. Apalagi nama Joonma yang ketauan banget diplesetin biar kedengarannya kayak nama China._

 _"Kenapa kok lesu?" pikiran anak kecil selalu pengen tahu. Kebawa sifat emak-emak, mungkin._

 _Joonmyeon cuma diem lalu nunduk buat liat bekalnya. Yixing ngelirik sedikit bekalnya si Joonmyeon. Dalam bainnya, pasti Mamahnya sayang banget sama anaknya ini; bekalnya dua kotak mana lagi enak-enak. Keburu ngiler dia._

 _"Kok gak dimakan?"_

 _Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Bukan buatan Mama."_

 _Yixing tertegun sebentar sebelum tanya, "Emang kenapa kalo bukan Mama kamu yang masakin?"_

 _Joonmyeon keliatannya udah mau mewek tapi masi aja bisa cerita. "Mama janji hari ini mau masakin bekal buat Joon. Tapi Mama sibuk kerja, cuman bisa beliin Joon. Mama terlalu sibuk bahkan nggak inget kalau Joon besok ulang tahun, hikss..."_

 _Sumpah, Yixing ngerasa bersalah banget udah ngebuat Joonmyeon nangis. Dia nggak ada maksud kayak gitu. Apalagi kalo ada temen yang liat, yang ada su'udzon ntar._

 _"Joon. Mama kamu kerja buat nyari uang. Kerja keras nyari uang lebih berat lho dari masak –kata Ayahku. Makanya, Joonma harus bangga sama Mama Joonma bisa kerja keras nyari uang buat beliin makanan enak buat Joonma."_

 _Joonmyeon yang tadinya mewek udah nggak mewek lagi. Malah, dia natap Yixing pake pandangan 'Yakin-Lo-?' dan Yixing cuma pamer gigi ompongnya doang._

 _Joonmyeon kira, bocah model_ hyper _dan usil kayak Yixing ini bakal jadi temen yang paling jahat –sial namanya kalau udah jadi temen satu tim buat lomba nyanyi._

 _Dia nggak tahu aja, kalo ternyata Yixing punya sisi lain yang nggak temen-temen lain sama Guru Yoon tahu. Meski umur masih dibilang bocah, Joonmyeon merasa sangat berkesan dengan sifat Yixing yang penenang sekaligus pendengar yang baik._

 _"Yixing nggak bawa bekal?"_

 _Yixing ketawa lebar, "Hehehe... Mama kesiangan jadi lupa sama bekal. Tapi aku udah kenyang kok abis minum susu sama makan pisang tadi."_

 _Joonmyeon manggut-manggut paham._

Kkrruyyuukk...~~ kkuuukkk...~~

 _Bukan Joonmyeon tapi Yixing. Bocah berandal itu malu karena perutnya yang bunyi dan pipinya yang memerah lucu di pipi gembulnya._

 _Pipi gembul Yixing yang merah itu lucu, bikin gemes. Joonmyeon sempet berpikir mau nyubit pipi gembul itu sebentar aja. Apalagi, pipi yang ada dimple dalam itu. Ah, jadi pengen~_

 _"Udah," Joonmyeon ngasih satu pasang sendok lagi buat Yixing. "Karena kata Mama kita harus berbagi dengan sesama teman apalagi aku nggak bisa habisin, kita makan berdua aja."_

 _Ihiks, Yixing jadinya terharu._

 _Yixing ngelihat lagi senyum Joonmyeon yang mekar itu... serasa ada yang ganjel. Joonmyeon dilihat-lihat tampan juga. Apalagi bocah pemalu dan sekalem Joonmyeon kalo udah bisa akrab-in diri dan ketawa kalo mulutnya penuh makanan itu... bikin Yixing serasa ngeliat potret model pria di majalah Mama._

 _Tampan._

 _Kalo kata orang dalam bahasa Inggris mah, "_ **His smile so warm like a sunrise** _."_

* * *

"Duh kenyang, hehehehe..." Chanyeol udah bersandar ke kursi lalu nepukin perutnya yang mendadak bulet kayak buntelan karung.

Baekhyun sendiri masih biasa-biasa aja dan Jongdae masih bingung kenapa bebeb-nya nggak bisa angkat telepon.

Yixing sendiri masih sibuk sama pikirannya.

Iya, sama cowok asing itu.

Entah kenapa, Yixing harus inget siapa itu cowok. Harus. Nggak boleh nggak. Sayangnya nggak ada petunjuk lain yang akurat buat bisa lanjut ke session-detektif berikutnya.

Akh! Sumpah, Yixing jadi kesel sama diri sendiri kalo udah pikun –karena emang udah aibnya dan orang-orang nggak heran kalo dia pelupa.

"Zhang Yixing ya?" suara cowok menginterupsi pikirannya.

"EH, KUDA LAUT BERANAK, ASTAGA jangan bikin gue kaget!"

Baekhyun udah menggap-menggap.

Chanyeol melotot keheranan siapa ini cowok berani deketin kakak kelasnya.

Dan Jongdae sibuk disana dengan ponsel sambil bilang, " _Ayang Minseokkie, kenapa Ente nggak jawab telepon Ane tadi?!_ "

Yixing sendiri udah merinding disko. Telapak tangan besar itu bahkan udah nemplok di bahunya. Udah firasat nggak enak.

Yixing noleh. Wajah cowok tadi yang jadi menuhi pandangan Yixing.

Dia nggak bohong kalo tuh cogan –banget malah. Apalagi pas dia senyum itu udah serasa di bawah AC; ngademin hatinya yang tadi galau gulana.

"Hai, udah 12 tahun ya."

Yixing mengerjap bingung. "Hah?"

* * *

 _Sejak makan bekal bersama itu Yixing sama Joonmyeon lengket. Kalau dihitung, ini sudah seminggu mereka sama-sama terus. Guru Yoon yang ngelihat dua anak didiknya yang dikiranya nanti kayak Tom-Jerry malah kayak kembar Astro –nggak bisa dipisahin._

 _Hari lomba menyanyi itu tiba. Guru Yoon sebagai pengantar sekaligus pembimbing mengarahkan dua anak didiknya itu untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu._

 _Yixing ngelihat Joonmyeon yang udah keringetan lebih dulu. Pandangannya juga kesana-kemari kayak orang gelisah._

 _"Joonma cemas ya?"_

 _Joonmyeon mengangguk dan Yixing malah ngeliatnya lucu aja._

 _Yixing mengarahkan jemari Joonmyeon agar pas dengan jemarinya agar saling bertaut_

 _"Joonma tenang aja. Suara Joonma kan bagus, jadi aku yakin kamu pasti menang!" suara Yixing yang menyakinkan dia buat untuk jadi diri sendiri dan lebih pede itu yang ngebuat Joonmyeon merasa ada yang mendukungnya selalu; itu cuma Zhang Yixing seorang._

 _Dan ketika nomor undian Joonmyeon yang dipanggil lebih dulu, dia harus merelakan genggaman mereka terlepas._

 _"Ayo, Joonmyeon-ah," Guru Yoon datang dengan menggandengnya menuju pinru ruang dimana para juri untuk menilai kemampuan bernyanyinya saat umurnya masih dibilang umur seupil._

 _Sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Joonmyeon bisa lihat Yixing yang masih duduk di tempatnya._

 _Tersenyum lebar untuknya dan Joonmyeon merasa lega luar biasa_.

* * *

"Hah?" Yixing nggak ngerti tiba-tiba cowok ini dateng, terus nyapa dia.

Beneran deh kayaknya tuh cowok psikopat yang lagi nyari sasaran.

Duh, tubuh Yixing bukan sayuran atau buah-buahan yang dipotong kecil-kecil. _Hiiy..._

Tuh cowok juga ikutan bingung liat ekspresi Yixing yang kayaknya nggak inget dirinya. "Yixing? Ini beneran Zhang Yixing kan?"

"I-iya... itu nama gue. Tapi, siapa lo? Maaf, pernah ketemu sebelumnya?" tanya Yixing ragu-ragu. Kali aja tuh cowok salah ngira dirinya Zhang Yixing yang lain.

"Gue Kim Joonmyeon; temen lo dari 12 taun yang lalu. Temen TeKa dulu, yang ikut lomba nyanyi bareng lo dulu. Masa lupa? Gue bahkan masih nyimpen foto kita loh."

Hah?

TeKa apaan? Foto apaan? Dan... apa-apaan itu lomba nyanyi?

"Tapi sebelumnya maaf gue nggak terlalu inget masa kecil gue, paling montok pas gue kelas 2 SD gue inget."

Tuh cowok beneran frustasi banget kayaknya. Tim Hore yang dari tadi jadi penonton cuma meringis kasihan sama tuh cowok yang ngaku namanya Kim Joonmyeon.

Maklum ya, kakak kelas mereka kan pikunnya udah kayak kakek buyut yang nunggu tinggal nama doang -ngawur!

Joonmyeon duduk di kursi sebelah Yixing yang tadinya dipake Luhan. "Kim Joonmyeon! Apapun semua yang lo pernah omongin dan lakuin ke gue masa lo lupa?!"

Lama-lama ini cowok makin nyebelin kalo pemaksa buat ngingetin sesuatu.

"Ya, maaf. Gue punya penyakit pikun jadi mau apa lo? Ingetan gue pas TeKa dulu samar-samar banget nggak bisa dipaksain buat inget!"

Joonmyeon kaget juga pas tahu kalau Yixing kena gejala pikun. Tapi dia buru-buru ambil dompet terus ambil foto ukuran 5x7 cm itu dari dalem dompetnya lalu ditunjukkin ke Yixing.

"Apa ini bukan elo?" Joonmyeon nunjuk bocah yang duduk di ayunan sambil ketawa pamer gigi ompong. Pake sweeter merah dengan hiasan keras kemeja warna biru laut.

Yixing harus memincing mata kalau ingin kelihatan jelas. "Ya. Itu gue deh –kayaknya kalo nggak lupa."

Joonmyeon mendesah keras. Lalu nunjuk bocah ingusan lain yang pake sweeter krem yang ditutupin mantel hitam; yang lagi berdiri di depan ayunan sambil pegang bola karet. "Ini gue. Apa lo inget?"

Cowok pecinta warna ungu ini mikir ulang. Otaknya lagi nyari kaset jaman umurnya masih 5 tahun.

"Tunggu..."

Joonmyeon harap-harap cemas semoga aja Yixing inget dirinya.

"Elo…."

Yak, dikit lagi!

"... apa elo dulu yang suka nyuri kedondong punya Guru Yoon? Yang bikin gue gak dapat jatah makan siang seminggu sebagai hukuman?"

Joonmyeon beneran gondok. Duh, gini ya ngenesnya kalo cinta pertama lo bahkan nggak inget lo sama sekali.

"Ya ampun, Yixing! Dulu lu suka manggil gue Joonma. Yang dulu kalem, yang sering bagi-bagi bekal sama lo!" Joonmyeon rasanya pengen jambak rambutnya sendiri. Tapi dia tahan. Dia nggak mau pengunjung restoran lain ngira dirinya gila cuman karena Zhang Yixing nggak inget dirinya.

"Joonma?"

"Iya!"

"Bekal?"

"Ho'oh?"

"Oh, gue inget!" Yixing senyumnya cerah banget serasa nemu harta karun, nggak beda jauh sama eskpresinya Joonmyeon.

"Lo si murid pindahan kan? Yang songong gara-gara lo kaya?"

Joonmyeon boleh nyakar lantai nggak?

"Aduh! Itu mah si Joseph pindahan Amrik! Gue emang kaya sama murid pindahan, tapi waktu itu gue baru pindah dari Paris! Masa lo lupa?!"

"Maaf, otak sayang udah capek nyari file-nya ._. "

Joonmyeon pasrah seenggaknya Yixing nggak inget dia. Karena itu udah 12 tahun yang lalu sebelum lulus dari TeKa, Yixing udah pindah ke Gyenggi-do sedangkan dia masih ketahan di Seoul sampai sekarang. Sampai detik dia ketemu Zhang Yixing versi remaja menuju dewasa.

Dengan versi yang ngebuat Joonmyeon nggak sia-sia nunggu Yixing selama belasan tahun buat percaya kalau jodoh itu pasti ketemu.

Karena dari semenjak Yixing pindah, dia udah yakin Yixing yang jadi takdir dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

* * *

 _"Joonma bakal janji nggak bakal lupain aku kalo udah pindah?"_

 _"Ya enggaklah. Yixing juga sama ya. Pinky promise?!"_

 _Yixing ngangguk kuat banget. "Pinky Promise!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Kenyataannya adalah Joonmyeon yang pengen nangis sedangkan Yixing masih lupa-lupa-ingat.

* * *

"Oh, gue inget!"

 _Alhamdulillah, Gusti!_

"Kim Joonmyeon si cengeng itu kan? Yang suka sembunyi di belakang Guru Yoon?!"

Joonmyeon kudu ngadain pesta perayaan. Setengah jam berkutat sama hal yang nggak penting juga dikasihani sama tiga orang yang diduga teman Yixing.

"Akhirnya lo inget, lega gue~" rasanya pengen meluk, tapi bukan mukhrim.

"Hahaha! Abisnya lo berubah banget! Dulu lo cengeng sama pemalu. Giliran ketemu pas umur segini, muka lo malu-maluin, hahaha!"

Joonmyeon meringis, "Sialan lo. Mulut lo masih cabe ternyata."

Yixing melotot. "Ehh? Udah berani ngomong kasar? Kirain cuman bisa nangis di pangkuan _Mommy_ , hahaha!

"Iya juga sih. Dari dulu muka lo nggak berubah, Xing. Tapi tetep aja gue pangling. Gila mamen, tambah cantik aja lu!"

Yixing ketawa kecut. "Kayak lo nggak aja. Lo bukan cupu lagi kayak dulu. Model lo sekarang pasti cassanova deh."

"Nggak." Joonmyeon tersenyum lirih, "Gue nunggu seseorang lama banget belasan tahun. Makanya, gue _forever jones_ kalo orang itu masih nggak mau sama gue."

Yixing nggak percaya. Di depannya bukan lagi si Joonma yang cengeng, kalem dan pemalu. Dia tumbuh jadi cowok yang kece, keren, tampan, senyumnya masih sama kayak belasan tahun dulu.

Yang terpenting masih aja buat Yixing selalu terpaku sama manik coklat itu. Magnet utamanya selama belasan tahun hilang kontak.

Nggak pede juga pas Joonmyeon bilang dia nunggu udah belasan tahun buat seseorang. Yah, potek –padahal baru aja ketemu.

"S-siapa?"

"Nama lo?"

"Gue Zhang Yixing."

"Nah! Itu nama yang gue maksud tadinya!"

"E-eehhh?"

" **EKHEM!** " suara deheman _manly_ dan terkesan bapak-bapak itu menginterupsi kedua orang yang tadi serasa dunia milik berdua. Bahkan mereka nggak nyadar Tim Hore udah kabur duluan.

"Mas kalo mau nongkrong jangan disini. Ada banyak pelanggan saya yang ngantri." Oh, rupanya manajer pemilik restoran ini toh.

Yixing sama Joonmyeon buruan ancang-ancang kabur. Manajer restorannya berkumis sambil bawa pisau lagi, horor weh.

"Maaf Oom. Yang penting udah bayar kan ya, jadi ini udah mau pulang. Makasih, Oom! Masakannya enak."

 **.**

 **.**

"Xing, bagi Pin BBM lu dong sama LINE juga."

"Khenavah?"

"Aduh itu ditelen dulu." Joonmyeon ngerasa jijik aja. Mereka udah nangkring di tenda bakso sate akibat diusir bapak-bapak berkumis tadi.

"Kenapa lo minta?"

"Ya buat ngehubungin lo kan. Buat ngajak kencan berikutnya."

" **UHUK! OHOKK!** "

"Nih, minum dulu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

Epilogue:

Tim Hore buruan kabur sebelum muntah-muntah dengerin gombalannya Joonmyeon.

"Chan, ambil posisi jadi yang nyetir mobil gih. Gue mau telepon Koh Lulu dulu!"

Chanyeol ngedumel aja disuruh pacar sekaligus sohibnya buat ambil kemudi sedangkan Jongdae tadi sibuk sms-an mesra sama Bebeb Minseok.

"Baek, si Kak Yixing gimana? Ente nggak mungkin kan ninggalin dia gitu aja?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun udah kibas-kibas tangan ala _Miss Universe_. "Alah, dia kan bisa minta nebeng temen lamanya itu."

"Wuih, gila. Gue nggak tahu Kak Yixing punya kenalan cowok seganteng itu. Gue kira dia bakalan jadi jomblo ngenes selamanya."

Baekhyun nggak peduli apa ocehan pacarnya. Sekarang cuman hubungin satu nama doang.

"KOH LULU, BERITA BESAR! ... Itu, Bang Icing punya cowok!"

Jongdae ngasih tatapan prihatin sama sobatnya, Chanyeol. "Ane tahu gimana perasaan Ente dicuekin pacar kok." katanya sambil nepuk pundak Chanyeol yang lagi mewek sambil nyetir.

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **| end** |

* * *

 **A/N** : gak bener2 kayak gitu di real-life. yang nyatanya cuman ketemu temen TK yang masih inget gue sedangkan gue-nya nggak. jadi malu kelakuan masa kecil dulu sama bandelnya kayak Icing :v

Udah, ini bener-bener fic ancur deh, akibat kena WB's sebulan ini, wkwkwkw…. :D Jadi mohon maklum ya kalo bahasanya ancur.


End file.
